


Do You Have a Library Card?

by quwarichi



Series: TheirLoveWasReal, MOTHERFUCKERS [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Libraries, M/M, Meet-Cute, Royalty, TheirLoveWasReal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quwarichi/pseuds/quwarichi
Summary: Castiel has been nursing a crush on one of the library's visitors for weeks, and this is the first time they've actually talked.Part of #TheirLoveWasReal Day 5: Unexpected
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TheirLoveWasReal, MOTHERFUCKERS [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160264
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Do You Have a Library Card?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self prompt fic, since the original was steampunk and I just wasn't feeling it. I had an idea lined up and everything but it didn't make me want to write as much as this did, so there we go. [My beta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016) assured me that I wasn't any kind of hindrance to her work, so that was great. On other news, I liked this fic so much I might just turn it into something longer in the future. Hope you like it too.

Castiel has been hiding behind his book, surreptitiously staring at the green-eyed man for the past twenty minutes. He knows that his slight crush on the man is ridiculous; they’ve hardly interacted with one another aside from the simple acknowledgments whenever their eyes would meet. The man has been coming to the Liberty Library for over a month now, every Monday and Thursday like clockwork. As soon as he walked inside, he’d head straight to the sci-fi section and pluck a book from the shelves. 

Every time the man selected a book, Castiel’s heart fluttered because the sci-fi section held a special place in his heart, full of all his favorite books. For Castiel, reading had been a way to occupy himself because as the youngest son of a noble family, he had often been ignored and forgotten. The only time Castiel’s family had ever cared about him was when he announced he was opening a library for the commonfolk and came out as gay in the same sentence. They’ve barely kept in contact with him ever since, too busy weaseling their way into the royal family’s good graces. The only family member who kept Castiel updated on affairs was Gabriel, and because he could only tolerate his brother’s personality in small doses, that was sparse as well.

Jacket, the name Castiel had given the man since he always wore a leather jacket, glances in his direction. Castiel dives back behind his book, narrowly avoiding Jacket catching him staring. The last thing Castiel needs is Jacket claiming to be uncomfortable with the way he looks at him. 

But Jacket seems like a nice person; Castiel mentally berates himself, trying to stay positive. Surely he wouldn’t be too mad. Castiel groans and keeps his head hidden, glaring at the mahogany surface of his desk.

“‘Scuse me,” a gruff voice says, causing Castiel to look up and oh. Jacket is standing in front of him, a corner of his lips quirked up and eyes shining. Up close, Castiel notices freckles dusting his cheeks, and his crush grows worse. 

“You just gonna stare at me?” Jacket asks, standing in front of Castiel with a book in his hand. 

Right, his work. “How can I help you?” Cas asks, relieved that his voice didn’t shake.

Jacket blinks a few times, looking slightly overwhelmed before he shakes his head and holds the book up for Castiel to see. “I wanna borrow this, if possible,” Jacket replies, nodding to the book in his hands.

“Of course,” Castiel nods, turning his office chair to face his computer. “Do you have a library card?” He knows Jacket doesn’t, but it’s still polite to ask. Besides, it might be foolish to let Jacket know that Castiel has done an extensive search in the library’s database for someone matching his description and came up with nothing.

Jacket frowns. “A library card?”

Does Jacket not frequent libraries? A library card is an essential part of the library experience, in Castiel’s opinion. He’s surprised by the man’s question and tries to explain, “It’s a card that you use to borrow books from the library. It’s free of charge and-”

“No, I know what a library card is,” Jacket interrupts, seeming sheepish. He rubs the back of his neck and is staring at the book in his hand intently. “Just… been a while since I had to think about this kind of stuff.”

“It’s free of charge,” Castiel tries, slightly confused. “If you’d like, we could make you one right now.”

Jacket looks immensely relieved, the frown transforming into a grin that sends Castiel’s heart into a frenzy. “That would be awesome, man. Aces, really. I swear, this author is _so good_ , but the amount of libraries that display his stuff is practically criminal.”

Castiel shifts in his seat and gets a glimpse of the book Jacket is holding. Although surprised by Jacket’s taste, Castiel feels a wave of warmth wash over him. “I can only assume that most libraries find books that speak of sexuality _and_ religion in a way that ties them together as they are in this book rather offending.” Personally, Castiel enjoyed the book immensely. It had helped him discover many things about himself.

Jacket seems to agree with Castiel, nodding his head enthusiastically. “Right? Like I said, practically criminal. And so boring, too. Total bullshit.” He looks up in a panic, realizing he cursed in front of a stranger. 

Normally, Castiel wouldn’t approve of such language, but at the moment, he is too happy to care. The person he is crushing on likes the books Castiel likes and agrees with Castiel’s view on how more ‘advanced’ books are treated. He gives Jacket a reassuring smile. “I agree. Now, would you like a library card?”

Jacket nods. “Yeah, I’d like a library card, please.”

The eager way he says it makes Castiel chuckle. “Very well.” He clicks on a few tabs until he arrives at the setup page to create new cards. “Name?” There’s silence for a long moment, during which Castiel lifts his head to look at the man, only to find himself on the end of a disbelieving stare.

“You… you wanna know _my_ name?” Jacket repeats, his voice a mixture of shock and confusion.

Castiel tilts his head to the side. “Yes? I need it for the card.”

Jacket is still looking at him like he’s found something incredible. “Uh, Dean? Yeah, I’m Dean.” 

Castiel stops his typing to frown at him. “You don’t sound certain about that.”

“It’s not that.” Dean shakes his head slowly. “I just wasn’t expecting you to- wow. _Wow_.”

“Are you alright?” Castiel asks. Dean is not looking him in the eyes, and his cheeks are flushed. “Dean, you’re very red.”

Dean splutters, reddening further. “It’s nothing!” He winces at the volume, and Castiel raises an eyebrow, silently communicating that they’re still in a library. Jacket seems flustered. “Right, I, um. It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?” Dean is shifting and bunching his shoulders, clearly uncomfortable. “We can do this another time, I assure you. We’re open all week.”

“No, no.” Dean takes a steadying breath. “I can do this; we’re good.”

“If you’re sure.” Castiel turns back to his computer. “Last name?”

“Uh… Winchester?”

“Is that a suggestion?” Castiel asks, a slight upturn to his lips.

“No,” Jacket says hurriedly. “Dean Winchester, that’s me.” 

Dean Winchester, how fitting. Castiel smiles to himself. There’s a nagging feeling at the back of his head, one that’s telling him that he’s forgetting something important like eating or wearing pants before going out. He’s sure it’ll come to him eventually, so he pushes it into the recesses of his mind and concentrates on Dean. Cas quickly fills in the rest of the application with the required information, such as date of birth and age. He also goes over the maximum amount of books that can be borrowed at one time. 

“I was born January twenty-fourth, and I’m 28 years old.” Dean leans over the desk to peer at Castiel’s computer screen. “Dude, you can borrow _twelve_ books at a time? No one can even carry twelve books at once,” he says incredulously, the smile never leaving his face. 

Castiel files all the information away, taking note that Dean is four years younger than himself. Once the application is filled out, Castiel prints out the new card and laminates it, giving it to Dean with a smile. “There you go, Mr. Winchester."

Dean takes the card and grimaces. “Oh God, no. Just call me Dean. Mr. Winchester is weird.”

“If you’ll give me the book now, _Dean_ , I’ll be able to check it out for you.”

“I’d like to check _you_ out,” Dean mumbles under his breath. Castiel stops everything and stares at him surprisingly. Dean flushes red and practically slams the book down on the desk. “Shit, sorry,” Dean says, wincing at the noise.

“It’s… alright.” Castiel feels dazed as he types the number of the book under Dean’s information and presses Enter. “There you go,” he hands Dean the book, _The Golden Court_ by James Milton.

Dean is still sporting a blush when Castiel hands him the book back. “I’m so sorry about that.”

Castiel smiles at him. Dean seems genuinely mortified, and it makes Castiel want to laugh over how Dean would react if he were to find out how many times Castiel has checked the other man out. “Dean, it’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“I swear I’m not some creep,” Dean’s eyes are pleading for Castiel to believe him.

“I believe you,” Castiel says, flashing a soft smile in Dean’s direction.

Dean nods, relieved. “Good, that’s… good. Uh, thanks for the card? Yeah, yeah, thanks.”

“Have a good day.” Castiel smiles at him. Dean stops his movements and looks at him with a frown.

“Hey uh, still not a creep but, what’s your name?” Dean asks, a blush once again staining his cheeks red.

Castiel supposes the question shouldn’t surprise him as much as it does, considering his name isn’t written anywhere. He dislikes the connection between his last name and the noble family it belongs to. “Castiel,” he says. “My name is Castiel.”

Dean mouths his name before nodding to himself and grinning. “Well, thanks for the book, Cas.” Then he turns and walks out of the library while Castiel buries his face in his hands. 

Was he obvious? Did Dean pick up on his crush? He thought he did a good job acting indifferent, but what if-

His thoughts are cut off when the door swings open again, and Dean is walking hurriedly back to his desk. His face is determined, and there’s a specific way he’s carrying himself. Dean walks up to his counter and looks at him, swallowing nervously. “Okay, I usually never do this but screw it. Cas, do you wanna go out sometime?” Castiel stares at him, lost for words. The longer he stares, the more Dean starts to shift, and his eyes start darting around. “You can say no if you don’t-”

“I do.” 

Dean’s eyes widen, and his jaw slacks. “You do?” he asks, sounding hopeful.

Castiel’s stomach is filled with thousands of butterflies as he answers, “Yes, I would love to have dinner with you, Dean.” The smile he’s rewarded with is blinding in its glow. Castiel looks around his desk until he finds a post-it note and a pen, writing down his number and giving it to Dean. “There you go.” Castiel hopes it’s okay to provide Dean with his number; it’s been a while since he was on a date. “My number,” he clarifies when Dean looks at it with confusion. “For our date. Text me when you are free.”

Dean salutes him, beaming. “Will do, Cas. See you later.”

Castiel can’t help the small smile that stretches his lips. “Yes, goodbye, Dean.” Dean leaves the library, again, with a spring in his step. Castiel hopes he calls sooner rather than later.

* * *

Dean barely gets to say “come in” before Charlie storms through his door. She looks _pissed_ , and he knows why, though at the moment, he really can’t bring himself to care.

“What the hell, Dean?” Charlie is glaring at him, where he’s sitting on the edge of his bed, phone in hand. The text he sent just moments ago is forgotten when he looks up at her in her “ _video games don’t cause violence, lag does_ ” shirt and cream jeans. Charlie calls those her work clothes, which Dean finds endlessly hilarious considering she’s his assistant, and he couldn’t care less how she dressed.

“Well, hello there Charlie, how may I help you?” He patronizes, rolling his eyes at her expression. “Any particular reason you burst into my room like something’s on fire?”

“You-” Charlie pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs in frustration. “You asked him _out_?”

So that’s what all the fuss is about? “I did,” Dean says. “He was cute and hot, and he made me a library card after I made an ass out of myself.”

“ _Dean_!”

“Look, I know why you’re worried,” Dean sighs, leaning back on his hands. “But Charlie, he had _no idea_ who I was.”

Charlie’s expression freezes in disbelief. “He doesn’t know who you are?”

“Nope,” Dean grins, popping the _p_. “Looked at me like I was a weirdo for being surprised he didn’t recognize me.” He was prepared for Cas’ behavior to change after hearing he was a Winchester, but the guy barely blinked before going back to writing his information down, not a single hint of recognition on his face. It was what convinced Dean to ask the guy out. Now they have a date set up for tomorrow evening, dinner and a movie.

Charlie’s mouth stretches into a thin line. “I don’t like this,” she admits. “We don’t know anything about him.”

Dean closes his eyes, feeling guilty. Charlie is just worried about his safety; he knows. There have been multiple times where someone dated him for fame or money, not because they cared about Dean or his feelings. Although Dean has been hurt numerous times, he knows Cas is different and desperately wants to give the man a chance. 

When Dean first showed up at the library, looking for a quiet place to escape from the public for a while, Cas barely paid him any attention other than the regular customer hello. It’s what first drew Dean to him, the complete and utter indifference to Dean’s presence. Afterward, Dean started showing up more often, partly to see if some paparazzi would jump from behind the bookshelves and partly because the books in the library were really good. Not only did the library have Dean’s favorites, but it also had lots of new titles for him to read and enjoy.

It was around Dean’s fourth visit that he started noticing the way Cas would sometimes stare at him. Granted, he only saw it because he had stared at Cas a lot (and how could he not? The guy was like a walking sex dream with his waistcoat and stubble and hair.) Instead of meeting Cas’ gazing eyes, he would look away, embarrassed by the little crush he was developing for the guy. Who could blame Dean; Cas was hot and clearly cared about the library a lot. It was apparent Cas put a lot of effort into the place, making sure it stayed clean and welcoming and also ensuring there was good reading material. 

It wasn’t until Dean decided to make a move that he realized how deeply his crush for Cas ran. Dean decided he would finally talk to Cas by attempting to borrow a book he had found (the author, James Milton, was fucking amazing and helped Dean out a lot with finding himself over the years.) He had just wanted to talk to Cas but quickly realized that Cas wasn’t just a hot librarian but was also nice and clueless as to who Dean was. Dean hadn’t met too many people who didn’t give a shit who he was, so he had done the only thing he could think of and asked Cas out.

“Dean, are you even listening to me?” Charlie asks, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Fine,” Dean snaps, opening his eyes and drawing Charlie’s attention to him. “You can look him up, do the whole background check thing. I don’t want to know what you find out, but if it’ll make you feel better, then okay.”

“What if what I find is really bad?” Charlie asks, lifting an eyebrow and crossing her arms. 

“Unless the guy is a serial killer or something, I don’t care. I have a chance for something here, Charlie,” He really does, and he wants it, more than anything he’s ever wanted in a while. Some freedom, that’s all he craves. “Please let me do this.”

Charlie makes her unhappy face. “I don’t like this, but alright. Do you have a date yet?”

“Tomorrow evening. We’re getting burgers.” Burgers were Cas’ idea, further proving to Dean how awesome he is.

“What are you going to wear?”

Dean is not ashamed to admit he thought about that ever since Cas said yes. “That shirt you said makes my arms look-”

“-like tree trunks, yeah, I was there.” Charlie grimaces, and Dean can’t blame her. They were both very drunk when they had that talk. “I regret saying that, by the way.”

“Nearly traumatized us both, Red.” Dean resists laughing at her discomfort, knowing Charlie sees him as a brother figure at best, and she’s also ‘ _super gay_ ’ (her words). “So you’ll do the check?”

“I will,” Charlie smirks at him. “Gonna get digitally acquainted with…?”

“Cas, Castiel.” Dean likes that name. It feels special.

“Castiel, the librarian, cool.” Charlie reaches for the door handle before pausing and looking at him over her shoulder. “Oh, and your mom wants to see you.”

“Does she now?” His mom rarely uses Charlie to request his presence. Charlie is used to fetching him for business purposes, not for a loving mother-son talk. “What about?”

“No idea.” Charlie shrugs. “But better not to keep Her Highness waiting.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going; I’m going. See you later, Charlie,” Dean says, rolling his eyes fondly at his friend. 

“Game night at my place?” Charlie asks, a bright smile on her face.

“You bet.” Dena stands and stretches, feeling his back pop satisfyingly. “Now get out.”

“I’m going; I’m going, oh Majesty the Crown Prince.” Charlie ducks, barely avoiding the pillow thrown at her head, and closes the door behind her, her laughter echoing in the corridor.

Right then. “Let’s get this show on the road,” Dean mutters, grabbing a silver band from his nightstand and clasping it around his bicep. His dad has an exact replica but in gold, and his brother has two in silver—gold for the King, two silvers for the Prince, and one silver for the Crown Prince.

Crown Prince Dean Winchester leaves his room and his phone behind, not knowing Castiel Novak, fifth son of the Noble Novak family, has texted him back.

_Hope to see you soon, Dean._


End file.
